Sur les pas d'un père
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Mahyar, Grunlek, Théo, Bob, Shin et les enfants sont en route. Mais peut-on réellement traverser le Cratère sans croiser le moindre danger ?


_BON-SOIR ! Voyez-vous, quand je n'ai pas Aventures pendant plus d'une semaine, je craque lentement psychologiquement. Et quand je craque psychologiquement, ça donne des trucs assez horribles. Comme ça. Je ne voulais pas vraiment tous les tuer. Pas vraiment. Mais voilà. Mon esprit démoniaque a pris le dessus. Je suis désolée. Bonne lecture :D_

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar, Shin, Théo, Grunlek et Bob sont la propriété de leurs auteurs. Mojito, Cookie et Apple sont la propriétés des auteures de la fanbase. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, la fangasme se fait bénévolement.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi le délire : Mahyar a été projeté dans l'univers d'Aventures, il voyage avec nos héros. Il a eu un fils via une machine avec Grunlek, qui s'appelle Mojito. Mojito a eu une soeur jumelle, Cookie, naît de l'union de Mahyar, Grunlek et Théo. Comment ? On en sait rien, mais ça s'est fait XDDD Apple est la fille de Shin et Bob, là également, on sait pas comment, à vous de l'imaginer XDD Bienvenue chez les fanfiction writers d'Aventures, où tous les ships sont permis, même les plus étrange ! XD

 **Note de l'auteur 2 :** C'est une deathfic. Enfin... Plutôt un massacre. N'y faites pas attention, besoin d'évacuer ma pulsion psychopathe.

 **SUR LES PAS D'UN PERE**

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Mojito il m'embêêêêêêteuuuuuuuh."

Mahyar leva les yeux au ciel pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. Dans la charette qu'Eden tirait, avec l'aide de Mahyar et Grunlek, les trois enfants du groupe, Mojito, Cookie et Apple se chamaillaient encore une fois. Et bien sûr, c'était encore à lui et Grunlek de gérer la situation. Pourquoi ? Parce que Théo, Bob étaient partis très loin devant, à cheval, prétendant que les gosses étaient trop nombreux pour monter avec eux. Mahyar y voyait juste un moyen, pour les deux hommes, de se retrouver en tête à tête tous les deux. Et Shin ? Oh, Shin était très loin derrière, hurlant de temps à autre des "Attendez moiiiiiiiiiii" désespérés. Comme d'habitude.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! geignit Cookie, en repoussant le bras de Mojito.

\- Les enfants, calmez-vous... dit Grunlek dans un soupir las."

Ça faisait plusieurs jours que le groupe marchait maintenant, tous étaient exténués, sauf, étrangement, Bob et Théo, et ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose, faire une pause. Malheureusement, Théo et Bob ne semblaient pas de cet avis, privilégiant la route au repos. Même Eden en avait marre. Cette charrette, c'était une idée de Bob. Mais Môsieur n'avait pas voulu y atteler son cheval, parce qu'il aurait dû marcher, vous imaginez ? Et Théo n'en parlons pas. C'est un cheval de l'Inquisition, pas un cheval de trait ! Du coup, à défaut d'autre chose, c'était cette pauvre Eden qui devait s'en charger. Sa langue pendait, et elle avait bien ralenti le pas.

Ce fut elle qui abandonna la première. Elle tomba de fatigue. Grunlek la détacha et la mit dans la charette, avec les enfants, qui se mirent à la dorloter. Le nain et le mage des ténèbres ne tardèrent pas à fatiguer à leur tour, et ils finirent par se stopper. Théo et Bob finiraient bien par revenir, au bout d'un moment. Les enfants descendirent de la charrette et se dirigèrent en courant vers les bois, pour jouer à cache-cache. Eden les suivit, la queue battant de joie. Elle adorait les gosses et n'hésitait pas à se plier à tous leurs caprices, même les plus difficiles.

Grunlek et Mahyar tirèrent la charrette hors de la route, pour l'amener dans un coin d'herbe, puis ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, les bras et jambes en compote, l'un contre l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shin les rejoignit, exténué. Lui aussi se laissa tomber au sol, claqué.

"Je pourrais monter sur la charrette quand on repart ? S'il te plaît Gruuuuuuun."

Notre nain ne résista pas longtemps au visage suppliant de son ami. Il détourna le regard en marmonnant un "C'est bon pour une fois". Shin lui sauta au cou en riant, faisant sourire le Golem et son "homme", occupé à rassembler des cailloux pour faire un feu, tout en surveillant la scène du regard. Deux chevaux finirent enfin par apparaître à l'horizon, au trot.

Théo de Silverberg et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé descendirent enfin de leurs montures. Bob osa même un bâillement, sous le regard colérique d'un Mahyar qui n'avait envie que d'une chose : lui en coller une. Cependant, il garda sa frustration pour lui en se contentant de lui lancer un de ses regards à vous geler sur place en quelques secondes. Bob sourit innocemment, bien sûr, ne comprenant pas ce qu'avaient enduré Grunlek et lui pendant de très longues heures aujourd'hui. Théo se contenta d'observer Mahyar faire, sans bouger.

"Pourquoi on fait une pause ? finit-il par demander.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit sarcastiquement Mahyar. Parce que l'on se trimballe une saleté de charrette de deux cent kilos depuis dix heures, qu'Eden est exténuée mais que vous deux, bien sûr, n'avait pas eu l'idée de la porter parce que "C'est un cheval de l'inquisition, pas un bourriquet pour pauvres !" Le prochain tour VOUS vous chargez des gosses et ON prend les chevaux. "

Bob et Théo se lancèrent un regard surpris. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'habitude de Mahyar de prendre les devants comme ça. Il était plutôt du genre discret d'habitude. Bob mit ça sur le compte de la paternité, Théo sur celui de la fatigue. En bref, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ce qui énerva encore un peu plus Mahyar. Alors que Bob se dirigeait vers sa monture, notre Maître du Jeu lui envoya un petit sort de paralysie qui le fit tomber comme une branche morte.

Le pyromage s'écrasa au sol, perdant tout contrôle de ses membres. Seule sa tête semblait avoir été épargnée. Il fusilla Mahyar du regard, mauvais. Le mage des ténèbres s'approcha avec un sourire sadique, et il le souleva facilement -en même temps, dans la catégorie poids plume, on peut pas faire mieux- et il le lâcha près du tas de cailloux. Théo, Grunlek et Shin étaient bouche bée.

"Pou... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Théo, perplexe, et sa voix trahissant légèrement son inquiétude.

\- Oh. Besoin de relâcher la pression, répondit Mahyar en haussant les épaules. Les effets se dissiperont dans dix minutes, le temps que notre Pyro-Barbare calme ses hormones. Et puis dix minutes sans l'entendre parler, ce n'est que du bonheur."

Bob continuait de fusiller son aîné du regard. Il lui payerait ça. Vraiment cher. Il continuait de fixer intensément Mahyar du regard, pour le faire culpabiliser, ne se doutant pas une seconde que dans la tête de ce dernier se produisait exactement le contraire. Il jouissait de cette situation, au point de sautiller de joie autour des gros cailloux qu'il alignait en cercle.

"Bon bah... Je vais aller faire un tour moi, déclara Théo, voir ce qu'on peut trouver d'intéressant dans le coin. M'attendez pas pour le dîner."

Le paladin disparut dans les fourrés à l'opposé de l'endroit où les enfants devaient probablement se trouver. On pouvait les entendre rire de temps à autre. La nuit tomba rapidement. Bob retrouva enfin l'usage de ses membres, et il boudait, désormais. Grunlek faisait la cuisine pour le groupe. Shin était parti rejoindre les enfants dans les bois. Après tout, lui-même avait gardé son âme d'enfant et jouer avec les autres était toujours un plaisir. Théo n'était toujours pas revenu de sa balade, il avait dû repérer du gros gibier. Et Mahyar était occupé à griffoner dans un livre, lançant des dès improvisés avec des bouts de bois et un restant de scotch, provenant de son monde originel, dans un rire sadique ne présageant rien de bon pour ses personnages.

Grunlek tourna doucement un des lapins, sur la broche, quand un cri retentit dans les bois. Les trois aventuriers restants se figèrent. Ce cri, c'était celui de Mojito, et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas un cri de joie. Un second hurlement, plus fort encore, celui de Cookie rejoignit celui de son frère. Ni une ni deux, Grunlek, Bob et Mahyar attrapèrent des armes et foncèrent en direction des hurlements de frayeur.

Très vite, nos aventuriers repérèrent des traces de sang, au sol, puis de marques caractéristiques de combat. Un peu plus loin, une flèche gelée était encastrée dans un arbre. Bob s'abaissa au niveau d'empreinte. C'était celle d'un félin, de plusieurs félins même. Très vite, ils trouvèrent Eden. Enfin... Ce qu'il en restait. La louve était couchée sur le flanc, gémissant doucement, une blessure importante au niveau du cou.

Grunlek se précipita vers elle. La louve se mit à lui lécher la main, puis ferma les yeux doucement, sous les caresses de son sauveur qui avait compris depuis bien longtemps que c'était terminé. Bob resta malgré tout calme, et repéra une canine, profondément enfoncée dans la gorge de la louve. Un nouveau cri retentit. Le nain abandonna à contre-courant sa protégée, la rage au ventre, prêt à en découdre avec celui qui avait osé lui faire ça.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver Shin et les enfants. Le demi-élémentaire semblait en mauvaise posture, pendu par les bras à une branche, où se trouvaient les enfants, deux énormes créatures accrochées à ses jambes. C'était d'énorme chats, dans le genre lynx, mais en dix fois plus gros. Ils dépassaient facilement Grunlek en taille. L'archer profita de la diversion provoquée par l'arrivée de ses amis pour libérer sa jambe droite et l'envoyer dans la tête de l'autre chat, qui le lâcha dans un cri de douleur. Shin remonta sur la branche.

« Les mecs ! Faites gaffe ! Ils sont pas tous seuls ! C'est un sorcier qui les a invoqué. Je sais pas où il est parti. »

Les félins avaient changé de cible. Ils tournaient maintenant autour de Bob, Grunlek et Mahyar, poussant un feulement dans leur direction de temps à autre. Ils étaient en train d'analyser leurs proies. Bob prépara une boule de feu, discrètement, prêt à se défendre en cas de gestes agressif, de même pour Mahyar, avec un petit sort de paralysie. Grunlek attendait, en position défensive, bras en avant, prêt à frapper. Le regard des monstres étaient plus insistants dans sa direction, probablement du fait de sa petite taille. Un deux se stoppa soudain, et bondit en direction du nain.

Une boule de feu l'envoya voler au loin, le frappant en pleine face avant qu'il ne touche sa cible. Le second monstre en profita pour se glisser et sauter sur le nain. Il l'atteignit sans problème, le faisant tomber au sol sous son poids. Grunlek para les assauts répétés de l'animal avec son bras mécanique, essayant de le faire reculer à grands coups de pieds. Rien à faire. L'animal réussit à l'atteindre au visage. Grunlek hurla quand le monstre le mordit, profondément. Mahyar tira son sort de paralysie sur l'invocation qui tomba raide sur le côté, laissant le temps à leur ami de reprendre ses esprits. Un autre problème les préoccupez néanmoins.

D'autres de ces choses sortaient des fourrés. Au moins cinq, si ce n'est plus, les encerclant doucement. L'un d'eux monta dans l'arbre où se trouvait Shin et les enfants. L'archer n'avait plus son arc. Il généra une dague dans la panique, pour se défendre.

"Grimpez plus haut, vite !"

Shin aida les enfants à se hisser sur les branches du dessus. Mojito essayait au mieux de l'aider, en les faisant monter plus haut. Seulement voilà, quand vint le moment pour le demi-élémentaire de grimper, quelque chose lui bondit sur le dos. Il essaya de se débattre au mieux, alors que les griffes de l'immense félidés le transperçaient. L'animal planta sa machoire dans son épaule, le faisant hurler, et lâcher prise. A dix mètres au dessus du vide. Il se sentit tomber, il eut l'impression que ça dura une éternité. Bob hurla son nom, mais c'était trop tard. Un crac sinistre retentit aux oreilles de tous.

"Shin ?"

Bob se jeta sur son ami, les larmes aux yeux, et se mit à le secouer. Mahyar réussit de peu à paralyser un de félins qui s'apprêtaient à lui bondir dessus. Le mage des ténèbres attrapa le pyromage par la robe et le tira en arrière. Grunlek continuait de donner des coups de poing, la plupart atteignaient leurs cibles, mais seul, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

"Où il est Théo putain ?! Hurla Grunlek, en évitant la machoire d'un des gros chats. MAHYAR ! LES ENFANTS !"

Mahyar et Bob se tournèrent vers l'arbre. Mojito était à califourchon sur la branche, donnant de coup de pied dans la tête de l'animal qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Cookie et Apple étaient derrière lui, en larmes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Bob se releva, la rage au ventre.

"Je vais le crâmer ce fumier. Tellement. TELLEMENT. FORT !"

Un lance-flammes gigantesque quitta ses mains, touchant le félin en plein dans la poitrine. Il poussa un hurlement avant de tomber au sol lourdement, s'empallant sur un rocher pointu. Bob continua dans sa folie meurtrière, en tuant un deuxième, puis un troisième qui menaçaiit de sauter sur Grunlek.

"Bob, dit calmement Mahyar. Calme-toi. Ca suffit maintenant.

\- ET QUI ES-TU MORTEL POUR ME DICTER MA CONDUITE ?!"

Balthazar se jeta au sol, les mains sur la tête. Mahyar le surveilla du coin de l'oeil, confiant. Quelque chose d'autre avait retenu son attention. L'arbre. Il était en train de brûler. Il enroula le tissu de sa robe autour des mains, et commença à grimper, en même temps que Mojito et les filles descendaient. Mahyar les rejoignit rapidement. D'un commun accord, les filles s'accrochèrent au cou du mage, et Mojito le suivait de près. Ils regagnèrent la terre ferme rapidement.

Grunlek n'en pouvait plus. L'épuisement le gagnait progressivement, alors que les attaques des fauves continuaient inlassablement. L'un d'eux réussit à l'attraper à la jambe, le traînant sur plusieurs mètres. Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'amusaient avec lui, comme s'il était une souris. Ils étaient trois sur lui, se relayant sans cesse pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Le nain poussa un hurlement guerrier, et donnant un coup, que la bête esquiva agilement. Un autre lui sauta sur le dos à ce moment là. A cet instant, Grunlek sut que c'était terminé. Il était coincé. Un sur le dos, un le maintenant au sol en lui mordant la jambe, et le troisième qui se relève, et qui lui saute dessus. Il le mordit au cou, droit dans la jugulaire. En quelques secondes, il se noya dans son propre sang.

Il ne restait plus que Bob, se relevant difficilement de sa crise, et Mahyar, protégeant les enfants et le pyromage, en lançant des sorts de paralysie à tout va. C'était la panique, et Théo était toujours porté disparu.

"Bob ! T'as encore de la mana ?

\- Je suis à sec.

\- Merde. Moi aussi. Encore deux sorts et j'peux plus rien faire."

Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les fauves semblèrent soudain se calmer. Beaucoup se couchèrent, comme de simples chiens, d'autres encore disparurent dans les fourrés. C'est alors qu'ils virent apparaître un homme, en robe noire. Il poussait quelque chose devant lui. Théo. Sans armure, baîlloné, le palladin faisait peine à voir. Il était grièvement blessé au ventre, comme la tâche s'élargissant à chacun de ses pas le prouvait. L'homme le balança aux pieds de Bob et Mahyar. Mojito prit la main de son père, effrayé.

Bob fit un pas en direction de son ami, le mage dégaina son épée. Il recula, nerveux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. S'il fallait qu'il se transforme pour les sauver, il n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Théo poussa un gémissement, en tentant de se relever. Ses mains, attachées dans son dos, l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement, et il finit par se recroqueviller sur lui-même en serrant les dents.

"Vous êtes qui ? Cracha Bob, nerveux.

\- Un "ami" de ce très cher Vladimir Hannibal. Enfin. Quand je dis "ami", c'est plus "fils". Voyez-vous, tuer c'est bien. Assumer par derrière ? Vous croyez que j'allais laisser la mort de mon père impunie ? Je vais les rendre orphelins, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. Voyez-vous, je suis un demi-élémentaire. J'ai toujours été considéré comme une pourriture par la société. Mon père avait trouvé un moyen de me guérir. Mais bien sûr, vous êtes arrivé, et vous avez tout fait foirer !"

En y regardant de plus près, Balthazar distingua le visage de leur agresseur. C'était un adolescent. Dix-sept ans grand se radoucit, et s'approcha lentement, mains tendues, pour lui prouver qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire de mal.

"Toi et moi on est pareils. Moi aussi j'ai été rejeté par mon Père. Mais si j'ai bien appris une chose en compagnie de ces abrutis, c'est que la vengeance ne mène à rien. Alors pose cette arme gamin. Tu ne veux pas..."

Bob baissa la tête vers sa poitrine, où une épée était profondément enfoncée. Il hocha négativement la tête. Cookie se mit à hurler, puis à pleurer. Mahyar fit reculer les enfants. A force d'acharnement, Théo réussit enfin à se libérer une main. Il se releva, et chancelant, gagna les côtés de Mahyar.

"Il va se transformer. Barrez-vous d'ici. Je vais devoir le tuer.

\- Quoi ? Il y a forcément une autre solution !

\- Bob est mort. C'est le démon qui va reprendre le dessus. Et il va buter tout ce qu'il trouve. Ce pauvre petit con va probablement regretter son erreur. Cassez-vous. Je m'en charge."

Mahyar sentit son coeur se serrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner les marmots. Il mit Cookie sur son dos, Mojito et Apple de chaque côté, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt au pas de éo les regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers le gamin.

"J'ai tué ton père. Et je le regrette pas. Est-ce que je le referais ? Sûrement. C'était une pourriture. Être différent ne fais pas de nous des monstres. C'est ce que nous choisissons de devenir qui nous transforme. Bob est un demi-diable. De ta faute, dans quelques secondes, son démon va prendre le dessus. Et je vais devoir le tuer, pour préserver le monde. Le truc, c'est qu'il va probablement sauté sur celui qui lui a fait du mal en premier. Bien que je sois un expert à ce niveau-là, c'est toi qu'il veut. Et je vais me faire un devoir d'apprécier le spectacle."

Des ailes apparaissaient lentement dans le dos de Bob. Son regard vira au rouge sang, sa peau se couvrit d'écailles. Il se mit à grandir, sous le regard paniqué du gosse. Théo, lui, était partagé entre l'idée de laisser Bob exterminer cet idiot et la promesse qu'il avait fait à son ami, à propos de la transformation. Dans un soupir, il attrapa la dague que Shin tenait toujours dans sa main. Il avança calmement vers l'ancien mage, et planta la dague dans sa poitrine. Un cri inhumain retentit dans la forêt, alors que son ami tombait lourdement au sol, sous forme humaine.

Théo releva tête vers le sorcier, nullement impressionné, qui prit même le temps de récupérer son épée sur la cadavre de Balthazar. Le palladin ne montrait aucune émotion, serrant la dague dans sa main droite, impassible.

"T'as tué trois de mes amis aujourd'hui. T'as manqué de tuer les gosses. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Ce sera inutile."

Il sifflla, quatre félins s'élancèrent vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Les autres, au nomde de trois, se mirent à tourner autour de lui, alors que le sorcier faisait demi-tour, sans un regard pour le guerrier. Théo observa un long moment l'épée enfoncée dans la poitrine de Bob. S'il faisait le moindre mouvement, les bêtes lui sauteraient dessus. Mais s'il ne bougeait pas, ça reviendrait à la même chose. Il tenta un mouvement, un des fauves fela, en signe d'avertissement. Théo prit un peu d'élan, et plongea vers l'épée. Un des animaux bondit sur lui. Il arracha l'épée et la retourna, l'anima s'empalla dessus.

Le paladin se releva rapidement, prêt à combattre. Ces bestioles ne l'atteindraient pas, il s'en fit la promesse. Il recula, les deux bêtes face à lui, grondant furieusement. Les deux bondirent en même temps. Il réussit à en parer un, mais le deuxième l'attrapa au bras. Théo essaya de rester calme, machoire serrée. C'est que ça faisait un mal de chien. Il donna un violent coup de pied à l'animal qui lâcha prise, et il se mit à courir, en direction de la forêt. Malheureusement, même sans armure, il n'était pas le plus rapide. Un des deux dernier résistants lui bondit sur le dos. Il se débattit, se releva. Son pied se prit dans une branche et il retomba. Le plus gros des deux animaux lui donna le coup fatal.

Mahyar était donc le dernier debout. Le cri de Théo perça la nuit tombante. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Il ne devait pas ralentir. Il savait qu'il était poursuivi, il pouvait les entendre, dans les fourrés. Apple avait rejoint Cookie sur son dos, le ralentissant considérablement. Mojito avait énormément de mal à tenir la route, mais il se donnait à deux cent pour cent, la peur lui donnant naturellement la force suffisante pour pousuivre la course.

"Courage. Ils vont finir par abandonner, ne cessait-il de dire à son fils, autant pour le rassurer que se rassurer lui-même. Ils ne peuvent pas tenir sur des kilomètres, il y a bien un moment où ils seront fatigués."

Mojito ne semblait pas réellement convaincu par ses propos, mais il s'accrochait. Flancher était synonyme de mort, et ça, il l'avait bien compris. Les fauves se rapprochaient beaucoup trop rapidement. Et soudain, au détour d'un chemin, quelque chose d'inattendu se produit. Lumière. Lumière était là, le fixant intensément.

"Merci !"

Le mage des ténèbres jeta presque les enfants sur le cheval, puis grimpa lui même. Ils partirent au galop, permettant une bonne avance. Derrière lui, le fils du Chevalier Hannibal, la main sur un de ses fauves, le regarda fuir, sourire aux lèvres.

"Nous nous reverrons, enfant du Destin. Et ce jour-là, je planterai ta tête sur un pic."

Il fit claquer son talon, les fauves revinrent vers lui. Il fit demi-tour et disparut définitivement dans les fourrés.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce long texte. J'ai rempli mon quotas de meurtre, et, dans ma grande bonté, j'ai même épargné Mahyar. Alors vous plaignez pas hein ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Bisouilles ! Et à très vite dans Royaume en Perdition. Oh. Et **plus que 4 fanfics avant la 100ème**. J'espère que vous êtes prêts ! Bye !_


End file.
